five_nights_at_candys_wikia_polskafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Cienisty Candy
Czy nie szukałeś/szukałaś Candy'ego, Cindy lub Starego Candy'ego? Cienisty Candy (z ang. Shadow Candy) to jeden z Easter Egg'ów typu halucynacji najczęściej spotykany w pierwszych trzech nocach. Jest on nawiązaniem do cienistych animatroników z Five Nights at Freddy's 2 i w pewnym sensie do Phantom'ów z Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Wygląd Cienisty Candy podobnie jak Cienisty Freddy i Cienisty Bonnie reprezentuje cienistą postać w kształcie któregoś z innych animatroników - w tym przypadku jest nim Candy. Jego model jest identyczny jak oryginału, ale są również dostrzegalne różnice. Kolorystyka z niebieskiej została tu zmieniona na czarną, ale też miejscami ciemno fioletową, co prawdopodobnie ma na zadanie nadać tej postać mroczny, straszny styl, który mógłby pogłębić zdziwienie lub strach gracza, który spotkałby tą halucynacje po raz pierwszy. Zęby w przeciwieństwie do innych częściach ciała są nieskazitelnie białe, a ich położenie daleko odchodzi od innych przykładów zgryzów. Oczy jego są puste, a źrenice wydają się być rozszerzone. Tęczówka również jest biała, ale nie nieskazitelnie i przypomina tą, którą mają Phantomy z Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Zachowanie Cienisty Candy nie przechodzi przez lokacje, by się dostać do biura i nawet nie chce wejść do niego. Używa unikalnego, nie obecnego u żadnego animatronika z Five Nights at Candy's sposobu, ponieważ pojawia się w miejscu Candy'ego na Scenie Głównej, gdy obydwoje zamieszkujących je przeciwników ją opuścić. W większości przypadków gracz nie będzie miał okazji go zobaczyć, ponieważ nie warto koncentrować się na tej lokacji w bardziej zaawansowanych nocach i szansa na jego pojawienie się jest bardzo niska. Jeśli jednak się pojawi to monitoring automatycznie się wyłączy, a zza szybą wychyli się jego głowa. Nie jest w stanie zaatakować, a tym bardziej zabić protagonisty, gdy minie trochę czasu to zniknie. Proces ten można skrócić zamykając okno. Sposób dostawania się do biura oraz pojawianie się za szybą, prawdopodobnie jest nawiązaniem do Phantom Mangle z Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Ciekawostki *By przyspieszyć proces znikania Cienistego Candy'ego, można po prostu zablokować szybę. *Być może to on jest sprawcą "YOUR DEAD" w nocy 7 na kalendarzu. *Należy do trzech animatroników, które nie pojawiają się w nocy niestandardowej. Reszta to Markiplier i smutna marionetka *Jest odpowiednikiem Shadow Bonniego lub Shadow Freddy'ego z FNaF 2. *Jego oczy są takie same, jak te, co miała smutna marionetka z po nocnej Cut-scenki w nocy 1. *Wraz Markiplierem, Smutną Marionetką oraz Pingwinem są jedynymi animatronikami, którzy nie atakują gracza. * Cienisty Candy występuje w FNaC2, ale tylko w minigrach *z menu extras FNaC 3 można dowiedzieć się że Emil plaował by shadow candy mógł wchodzić do biura i miał mieć swój jumpscare Galeria Cienisty Candy w CAM 01.png|Cienisty Candy w CAM 01 Candy na szybie.png|Cienisty na szybie w biurze Cienisty Candy w biurze.png|Cienisty Candy na szybie w biurze w grze Sk.png|Cienisty Candy w biurze (nieużywane) Ha ha ta wiki jednak żyje -Ktosiek ps jak zmienic nazwe na wiki Kategoria:Easter Eggi Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Koty Kategoria:Wchodzące przez szybę Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Nie wiadomo czy używane, czy nie shadow candy cienisty Candy Kategoria:Nowe Animatroniki Kategoria:Fioletowi/e Kategoria:Five Nights at Candy's Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Występujące w minigrach Kategoria:Candy Kategoria:Shadow Animatroniki Kategoria:Pedofile Kategoria:Rzer Kategoria:Sojusznicy kłamacza